


Awakening

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 18:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Sara's soul is restored, Quenitn and Laurel take her back to Quentin's apartment to rest. When she awakens, Sara has a lot to catch up on...Posterity fic from my Revenant-Commander days.





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nope, don’t own Arrow.

 

Quentin Lance sat in his armchair, drinking a cup of coffee, as he watched his youngest daughter sleep on his couch. After her initial awakening in the new lair for Oliver Queen and his team of vigilante heroes, Sara had drifted back into a deep sleep. One thing Quentin had learned about his baby during her time back home was that she was only peaceful when sleeping. When awake, she was as intense as Queen could be in his early years, when he was still pin-cushioning perps and breaking necks.

Glancing to the side, Quentin had to smile at seeing his older daughter curled up on the other armchair in his little apartment, her legs tucked under her and head resting on right elbow as she slept. It had been a long time since he had been able to just watch both his girls sleep, neither of them worrying about the state of the city or haunted by the actions they had to take to keep it safe. If there was anyone who deserved to feel those things, it was him.

He was no better than the Queens in this regard; Robert and Moira were good people, but they had, as Oliver so often put it when aiming an arrow at people, failed this city. So had Quentin; it was why he had started working with the Hood even while trying to catch him. Starling City had been at the mercy of the corrupt and powerful, and continued to be so even with its name change. Quentin, the Queens, hell even the Merlyns had failed this city, and their sins had visited their children as a result. All four of the remaining children of the three families were vigilantes, dedicated to fighting against the corruption that had taken hold.

A moan from Sara brought Quentin out of his dark thoughts and he set his cup of coffee on the nightstand beside the armchair even as Laurel stirred, blinking away sleep and looking to her sister. Quentin was reminded of how different Laurel was now; once, she had been able to sleep like a rock. Now, having been trained by Ted Grant, Nyssa al Ghul, and continuing training with John Diggle and Thea Queen, she was a light sleeper who could be ready for a fight at a moment’s notice upon awakening. Quentin leaned forward along with Laurel as Sara’s eyelids twitched once, twice, three times before opening. Sara stared up at the ceiling for a moment, confused, before turning her head to see her father and sister waiting anxiously beside her bedside.

Sara’s lips quirked up into that sad little half-grin she had aimed at them so many times after coming back after the Undertaking and said scratchily, “Hey, sis. Dad… I thought you’d have grown your hair back by now. Guess the bald look is better for a police captain, huh?”

Quentin let out a half-laugh, half-sob at his daughter’s sense of humor, and Laurel let tears well up in her eyes as she moved to sit at the end of the couch as Sara sat up. Sara, for her part, was frowning, her eyes flicking back and forth. Quentin recognized this as the same look he got whenever he was figuring something out, like when he had figured out Sara was the girl in the mask beating the crap out of pervs in the Glades after the Undertaking. After a moment, Sara’s eyes widened. “Thea,” she breathed. “We gotta warn Ollie. Something’s happened to Thea-“

“We know,” Laurel said, taking her sister’s hand and brushing a finger across the back of it. Sara calmed at her touch and looked to her sister. “Sara. . . is Thea’s attack the last thing you remember?”

“Yeah,” Sara said. “Did you get me to the Arrow?”

“You don’t need to cover up anymore,” Laurel said, smiling at her sister. “Dad and Oliver have reached an odd sort of agreement. Dad knows who Oliver is now.”

“Well, I’m sure that helps,” Sara said. “Though if Dad didn’t know before the end of Slade’s attack, I’d be very surprised.”

“I kind of always knew,” Quentin said. “I told you last year, Laurel. But we’re getting off-topic. Looks like we got a lot to cover.”

Laurel nodded in agreement. She turned to Sara. “Sara,” she began gently, “when Thea attacked you, you fell off the roof. There’s no easy way to tell you this. You were dead, Sara. I held you in my arms and I couldn’t get you to wake up. I took you to the lair and we spent months trying to find out what happened.”

“How’s Ollie taking it?” Sara asked.

“We found out that Malcolm Merlyn had drugged Thea,” Laurel said, “with something called Vatura.”

Sara groaned. “She had no idea what happened, did she?”

“No, and when she found out, well, she was suicidal,” Laurel replied.

Quentin, on the other hand, was confused. He thought he knew all the secrets now. “Wait, wait, wait,” he said, making a time-out gesture. “Merlyn’s alive? How the hell’s that possible?”

“He was trained by the League, Dad,” Sara said.

“Jesus,” Quentin ground out. “I’m sorry, baby, but it seems like the only good ones in that entire group are you and Nyssa. Merlyn, that Ra’s character, now Darhk? Seems like the League of Assassins has brought a hell of a lot more pain to this city than I ever could blame Queen for.”

Sara shook her head. “Okay, I still need some information, Dad. What all have I missed?”

So, they laid it out for her. The hunt for her killer, Malcolm’s return to Starling, Nyssa’s threats, the rise of metahumans in Central City and their alliance with The Flash (this was news to Quentin), Oliver’s duel with Ra’s (something that shocked both Quentin and Sara); Daniel Brickwell, Laurel becoming Black Canary (here, Sara teased Laurel about how it was more difficult than she thought to fit into black leather and make it work, to which Quentin rolled his eyes), and Ra’s’ offer (something that had Quentin swearing as he made the connection to all those deaths and the fact he was used by Ra’s, while Sara worried about how Nyssa had handled it); the campaign of terror against the city by the League, Roy’s sacrifice (Quentin was glad to hear the kid was alive, and Sara had muttered some Arabic curses about Ra’s), the attack on Thea and its aftermath (it was Quentin’s time to curse), Oliver’s infiltration of the League (Sara was impressed at this) and the death of Ra’s (“Talk about poetic justice,” Quentin had said, more to be ornery than anything, which his amused daughters picked up on).

“That’s when we found out Oliver had made a deal with Merlyn,” Laurel said, causing both Quentin and Sara to look at her in surprise. “Merlyn is the new Ra’s, and it’s because of him we could use the Lazarus Pit on you, Sara. But we, I, didn’t think that it might only bring back your body. Luckily, Oliver had a contact from his years away that could help you.”

“I’m still not too comfortable with this magic stuff,” Quentin said, “but I’m glad it worked. And much as I still have my problems with Queen, I’m glad he knows about it. Darhk isn’t gonna go down easily.”

“No, he isn’t,” Laurel replied.

“What about Merlyn? Aren’t you worried about him turning the League on us again?” Quentin asked.

“Maybe he would if he still had access to the Lazarus Pit,” Laurel said, with a smug smile. “But Nyssa destroyed it.”

“What happened to her?” asked Sara, afraid for her girlfriend.

“I don’t know,” Laurel said truthfully. “Thea and I kind of focused on getting you back safely.”

Quentin sighed. “I hope she’s alright,” he said. “She’s a good kid, a bit haughty, but anyone who spoils Malcolm Merlyn’s day is okay in my book.”

“Unless they’re named Oliver Queen,” Sara said dryly.

“Yeah, well, we’ll see what happens with Queen’s latest hare-brained scheme,” Quentin grumbled.

When Sara looked at Laurel, she found her sister was trying not to laugh. “What’s Ollie done this time?” she asked, amusement already coloring her tone at her father’s sour expression and her sister’s amused one.

“He’s decided to run for mayor,” Laurel replied, to which Sara could only reply with open-mouthed astonishment.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Initially, this story did end with a nod to Olicity, but it was written before the bulk of Season 4 had aired and I decided to change the ending with this re-post since, IMO, Olicity is one of the reasons the show has been an epic failure.


End file.
